


Escape of the Malfested Witch, Phyrra

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Series: The Final Fantasy: Chaos's Sin story [2]
Category: Evillious Chronicles, Final Fantasy, Soul Calibur
Genre: Adoption, Atonement - Freeform, Gen, Identity Reveal, Newborn Children, Other, Prison, Riots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: When the former holder of Soul Edge finds out about an evil plan, she flees for the safety of her children. But can she escape her past as a melfested and what does Garland want with Sarah ?
Relationships: Patroklos Alexander & Pyrrha Alexandra
Series: The Final Fantasy: Chaos's Sin story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636285
Kudos: 1





	Escape of the Malfested Witch, Phyrra

"My blue crystal princess Carino, no. She's gone. Princess Carino is nowhere to be found! That malfested took her!" Garland screamed as his royal knight cloak was splattered in blood while trying to defend the Queen of Cornelia from the mob of people fleeing in the crush from Pyrrha's blade "S-sorry. I don't know who you're talking about." She nervously muttered while Soul edge snarled at her from far away. 

Koppe's jaw nearly dropped at what the Chancellor had said, before replying back. "That might be true Chancellor Ezcham, but the people are still baying for Pyrrha Alexandra's blood outside the prison walls. I mean she was an accomplice to Tira the dreaded Black Raven herself," "Which is why I will offer her freedom in exchange for being Guerna's M.A. i have heard that a member of Apocalypse has also accepted a similar offer across the Levantia seas." The Royal Chancellor smiled, with a brief wisp of dark aether as he headed off towards the prison where Soul Edge's chosen pawn was being kept.

As Pyrrha shivered in the cold desert air inside the prison, a knock was heard on the door and the Chief Jailer groaned. "Why are you here Chancellor? The malfested girl? All right then, it's your funeral." Then Chancellor Ezecham breached to door as all of the other prisoners avoided Pyrrha's jail cell like the plague. The scared blond girl seemed ready to accept death. 

Patroklos looked at his sister in the pouring rain, before saying the first thing in his head in a shoot thy own foot manner. "Crystals above sister, you look drenched. By the way, how'd the repentance go over in Guerna? You don't seem malfested, which is god-given news, as I was growing worried about your soul." 

"This is deadly serious, brother! I overheard the Chancellor of Guerna say he was planning on letting a colleague indoctrinate my children, to something called Zodiark. I want you to take my son Sauber and daughter Floe to the nearest orphanage, or raise them with your own wife's help. We cannot let them fall back into Ascian hands, or something terrible will happen." Pyrrha snapped angrily as she put up her cloak in their old family home as her brother turned pale,before adding. "Do you have concrete proof besides

Pyrrha Alexandera, her blond hair having turned reddish brown or was it still blond, turned around as she looked at the Princess of Cornelia, yes it was better that Sarah did not know she was a malfested or the Second Magic . Armiger, but at least her children were safe at the orphanage over at Liberte and she had a job as a maid. Suddenly Garland had returned, but something was not right . Then he suddenly stabbed Mephila in the back and took Sarah off her horse in front of everyone else!

She quickly blurted out to the King of Cornelia "Your Majesty, Sarah's nowhere to be found in the castle!" Garland chuckled as he held Sarah's hand, his beloved Crystal was back in his possession and he wouldn't let anyone else take it from him, as Tiamat quickly told him to hurry away.

**The End of the second part of the Original Chaos story!**


End file.
